


If I Can Dream Long Enough (Trick or Treat)

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dry Humping, F/M, I really love them, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: Leah and Lamonte are soft and my emotional support couple and I love them-sexy time will be in part two-
Relationships: Erryn/Farron, Leah/Lamonte
Kudos: 2





	1. Halloween Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FearTheDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheDeer/gifts).



Leah couldn’t believe she was convinced to come to the party, she hadn’t planned on it. The year prior was still stuck in her mind, she was a devil- Lamonte an angel, and they were pressed into a tiny closet for seven minutes. Seven minutes that turned into the first time they came close to sleeping together. Now she was back, minus her boyfriend who was an ocean away… her eyes were sad as she sat on the couch. She only came because Erryn insisted… sighing softly she set her drink down.

She didn’t put any effort into her outfit this year either, a witch hat to push the outfit. Her eyes wandered to Far and Erryn who were already pressed against each other. Within the hour they would be in his room and Leah would leave, back home to her empty house… pulling her knees under her chin she gave a few of her classmates a smile as they walked by. The sound of the doorbell had Far whining as Erryn moved him off of his lap. With that Leah took her cue to leave, standing she made her way to the kitchen. Grabbing her keys and coat before heading back outside again, she hurried to her car.

Leah was well aware that she would go home and likely cry, maybe call Lamonte… just to hear his answering machine or to maybe hear him whisper I love you… gods- she was already crying- wiping her tears she started her car. Setting her hat on the passenger seat she began the short drive to her house, no sign of any kids left on the streets. No one but the few lonely drivers and drunk bar hoppers- she couldn’t help but think about last Halloween. Kissing in his car, begging him to just not stop… falling asleep with his arms around her… cursing she wiped her tears away again. She was at home finally, and ready for much needed sleep.

Her siblings and parents decided to go on a trip, something fun for the kids… she could use her dad right now. Sliding her heels and coat off she began to make her way to the shower, that sounded nice. A shower… then bed… grabbing pajamas and a towel she went back to her shower. The sound of the door unlocking downstairs was lost to her as she lost herself in the warm water, letting her mind wander back towards simpler times. The scent of lavender and lilies filled the air, shutting the water she wrapped herself in a towel. Sliding on her pajamas and brushing through the tangled mess of her hair. She could go for ice cream but… the idea of calling Lamonte was far more enticing to Leah. Pulling her phone out she quickly dialed her boyfriend.

The sound of a phone ringing in her house made her instantly drop her phone, ignoring the sound of a laughing Lamonte on the line. Opening the bathroom door she ran to her room, panting as the sight of her boyfriend sitting on her bed came into view. He- He was home, she was home. Running to his arms she felt the tears slide down her cheeks, shaking as his arms tightened around her. “You- what- I- Lamonte I… please… this… tell me this is real that- that you’re... “

Hushing her Lamonte pulled her away, forehead pressed to hers as he wiped her tears. A soft smile on his face as he kissed her, letting her have a moment before speaking again. “I am ma belle… I wanted to see you and… there was a cheap cancellation flight so I took it… you were supposed to be at Erryn’s… I went there first but you left as I came… I figured you would go home and call me so… I wanted to surprise you…”

“You… I missed you so much I… they knew didn’t they..? That’s why they insisted that I come… gods they… I missed you. All I wanted was you and I… I thought they just didn’t realize how much it hurt me. And now… gods… I’ll call them tomorrow just… hold me..” As soon as she finished speaking she pressed her lips to his, she had missed this… missed the feeling of his cheeks heating against hers as she slid her tongue against his lips. His hands straining against her hips… wanting to go lower but knowing he couldn’t without going too far…

“Leah… I missed you too… you… gods… I’m here for four days… I know it isn’t much… but… I will spend it all with you… please… I love you. I hate knowing you’re alone…” Brushing her hair back, Lamonte pulled her closer. Setting her down and giving him one more kiss before walking to turn the light off. Immediately pulling his shirt off and sliding back to pull her close to him. “You mean everything to me… you know that…? I wish that it was easier on you… on us both… but I promise you that… it’ll be worth it in the end.”

Settling against his chest she nodded, glancing back up at him before feeling her cheeks heat all over again… taking his hand she nodded, giving him a soft grin before kissing his fingers. Knowing exactly what she was doing to him… “Tomorrow… we can… maybe redo that game from last year… and spend the entire day in bed… mmm..?” Leah hummed as she let his hand drop, stifling her giggle as he groaned.

“You are _completely_ unfair ma belle… gods… you are so completely… you are lucky that I love you..” Grumbling he let his head press against her, kissing her hair before pulling the blankets over them both. 

“I love you too Monte… I love you too…”


	2. Chocolate Chips in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut time- with sad at the end because why not

It was the feeling of light on her eyes that finally roused Leah awake, whining and shifting closer to the warm wall in front of her. She had easily slept for the first time since Lamonte had left that summer, she had him for another four days… well… she had four days to share him with Diana and Far. Letting her leg wrap around him made him suddenly chuckle, deep and groggy within his chest as she finally let her eyes open. His own lavender eyes stared back at her as she pressed her lips to his. “Good morning aimé… I… still can’t believe you’re here…”

Humming against her lips Lamonte smiled, shifting them both so she laid on top of his chest. Immediately silencing her as he began to kiss her, slow and gentle just like he knew she liked. When his lungs ached and only then did he pull away, still staring lovingly at her while they both woke up a tad more. Soon enough his fingers were running through her hair, nearly making her purr with happiness. She had missed him, the feeling of him against her… gods, even the familiar smell of her own lavender lotion that she had sent him was comforting.

After a few minutes of their relaxing snuggles she let herself stretch against him, sitting up as she pulled him back for kissing. She had months to make up for and hell if she wasn’t going to make him pay up. Slowly his hands made their way to her waist, partially holding her close as well as restraining her from rolling herself against him. “Leah… come on… it- I just woke up and… it’s hard- to-” His voice broke as he finally moved her away from his growing problem. “I k-know we- I don’t want you to think that’s all… all I wanted or e-expected-”

As soon as he insinuated the very idea that she thought he _expected_ anything from her… carefully moving her hands to his cheeks she gave him a soft kiss. Slow and gentle, moving back when she normally would press forward and ask for more. She didn’t want him to assume that she expected anything either. “We don’t have too… I- you know that I want to- I don’t mind it either… I like the few times we have… well… we can make breakfast first if you want to- I- just… you know that I... “ Trailing off Leah felt her cheeks heat up, ready to slide off of him before a hand on her thigh stopped her.

Lamonte was red, hand shaking as he reached to pull her close again. “No… we… you know that all I want is to be with you… the times o-on the phone ma belle… we… don’t have much time together yet… I would love… to..” As soon as he finished speaking Leah pressed her lips back to his, her tongue rolling over his before she knew what was happening again. They had done this a handful of times now, Lamonte rolling himself up and against her. Leah rolling down, shaking and spreading herself further against him. And that’s what they did now, his hands trembling on her waist while she rolled herself over and over again onto him.

Her own hands shaking as she steadied herself on his arms, the hushed sounds of their panting and moans filling the room. No words between them as they moved against the other, this was something that both of them were good at… _very_ good at it. They were always good at being silent, words left unspoken as they desperately got off together. This ritual had been far less often when they were an ocean apart. The words whispered into the speaker of a phone were far less intimate than ones said in person. Though today no words were needed between them as they moved.  
With only one rough roll of her against him the first curse from him spilled into open air, his hands steadying against her to assert himself more. It was a rare thing for him to border on forceful or rough- two words that no one in the world would use to describe Lamonte Rossier. But he proved as always that he wasn’t to be underestimated. Holding Leah steady he moved them just enough so that she was pressed closer to him, their rolling never ceasing even with the move. Just as she had gotten comfortably warm with the building pleasure from every move they made he pressed his lips to her neck. With a noticeable shiver and moan from Leah she tilted her head away, inviting him to continue. It wasn’t fair how unbelievably sensitive a single touch to the neck made her.

“M-Monte… _please_... I want…” Her voice trembled as her fingers moved under the very bottom of his shirt, cold fingertips hitting his skin while she whined. Her nose rubbing back into his chest while she panted, she knew that she was nearing desperation now. The ache to get off was burning away in her abdomen, she wasn’t going to last long with the way they were going and he knew that too. Without another thought from her he had slowed them down to a halt. As she glanced up her protest caught in her throat the moment she saw the way his eyes glowed blue. Careful hands steadied her against him before his lips pressed back into hers, desperate and needy as he took over the movement.

Lamonte held her steady as he rolled up desperately into her, within a few seconds of the needy new pace her own curses spilled into the air. The sound of that made him smile, pulling her back into another kiss while he continued to move her. The sound of the house waking up around them did nothing to deter them even if it should, the need to feel the other was far more important than anything else. Leah couldn’t help herself as suddenly she gasped, body freezing and trembling against him as she came. Her eyes squeezed shut in embarrassment all while he picked up the pace, her shaking never stopped even when he came along with her. Groaning and lazily rolling up to take in the last bit of pleasure.

Nervously she let her nose rub into his neck, needing the comfort while they both came down. Her eyes hinted towards a soft green, embarrassed and needy as she continued to shake against him. “I love you… I don’t… I don’t want to wake up without you next to me again… four days isn’t enough…”

A soft sigh was her response while he readjusted them, pulling her chin up to face him. His cheeks just as pink as hers while he let himself take a moment before finally brushing the hair from her eyes. “I know mi amor… I promise it isn’t forever… soon you’ll be back with me everyday… I’ll make you pancakes everyday… your teas… and we won’t have to say goodbye ever again.”

Leah stayed silent, contemplating his words for a moment. Her fingers absently reaching for the necklace that he gave her on their one month anniversary, twisting the small pendant while he watched her. His thumbs rubbing soothing circles into her thighs, Lamonte knew how hard it was on her. He wasn’t about to rush her for a response, not ever. His eyes shut as they laid there, his shower could wait till she was convinced it wasn’t going to be forever.  
“Chocolate chip.”

Opening his eyes he looked directly at her, she was still fumbling with her necklace but the words were said. Placing his hand over hers he hummed, waiting for an explanation.

“I want chocolate chip pancakes… and blueberries sometimes… maybe crepes…”

“Whatever you want my love, I swear to you I will give you the world if you want it.”

“I just want to wake up next to you…”

“And I you dearest… and I you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowee i did it a few months late- now time to work on angsty shit because hahsahah


End file.
